


The Toast That Never Popped

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [33]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bread, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Toast, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Why's the toast taking so long?





	The Toast That Never Popped

Daehyun was searching the cabinets for bread to make some toast. Yongguk took a lot of it to feed the ducks this morning. Oh well, they would’ve gone to waste otherwise.

After finding a loaf, Daehyun set it on the table and waited for his toast to pop. Several minutes past and he was getting nervous. But there was no burning smell. This was odd.

“Youngjae! Has my toast popped up yet?”

“What toast?” he replied, holding up the loaf bag. “You didn’t even put it in!”

Daehyun staggered back, confused. “But I swear I--”

Youngjae hummed the X-Files theme.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally inspired by something that happened to me this morning xD  
> I was looking for some bread to put in the toaster and found some. I thought I had put a couple pieces in. I was wondering if it popped or not, it'd been a few minutes. Only to find out.... I didn't put any toast in at all! lol.


End file.
